3 Years for Granted
by Showtunes
Summary: Pan is back home on Planet Vegeta a year later, Trunks isn't acting like himself. Katsuro is everywhere Pan turns! AND both guys are at each others throats on who mates with Pan first. Updated Ch. 9!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Okay I've decided to change it up a bit and write another story but this couple is going to be Pan and Trunks. I know, I know, some people don't like this couple but I do! So please R&R to tell me what you think.

Declaring: I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z!

* * *

"How could it come to this?! How?! Please." Trunks rubbed the soft pale hand in his.

"Why did I take those 3 years for granted!?" Trunks screamed.

**The 1st year**

"Trunks! Stop going easy on me because I'm a girl!" Pan yelled.

"I'm not Panny!" Trunks yelled back. _Well maybe I am a little._

"Yes you are!" Pan kicked Trunks in the face sending him flying through the air.

_Damn that's what I get for trying to go easy on her._

Catching himself from the blow Trunks came to a stop.

Rubbing his cheek were Pan had kicked him Trunks called out,"Panny I think we better head back to the castle."

"Why should we Trunks? We've only been out here for a few hours" Pan pouted.

"Yeah, but you know how my dad gets if we are late for the mission assignments." Trunks pointed out.

Pan let out a sigh, "Fair enough. Let's get going then."

Pan took off toward the castle with Trunks not far behind her.

**At the castle:**

"We have to send someone to planet earth to meet Kami!" One of the many voices shouted out in the large room.

"No we should take over the planet!" Another shouted.

"They want war, we will give them WAR!" another one added in.

Bulma stood and the room fell silent.

"Earth has done nothing but brought peace to Vegeta. They have been our allies for many years. I myself was once among them, others before you in this room have once dwelled there. Earth has brought many good people and ideas to this planet."

Looking around the room Bulma spotted Trunks and Pan making there way in through the back door _those two, what am I going to do with them?_

"My Queen, it dose not excuse them from the action they took with the dragon balls."

" I understand your feelings of anger towards planet Earth. But we do not know the reasons behind there actions. We should not jump to conclusions. That is why we brought this topic up for the mission assignments. The King and I feel it is best to send someone out to planet Earth to meet Kami and discuss the issues at hand."

Walking back to her thrown Bulma sat down with grace next to her beloved King Vegeta.

"Who will go?" Bulma's voices echoed through the room but no one answered.

Against the wall both Pan and Trunks listened.

"My grandfather was from planet Earth. He has told me a great many things about Kami and how they were friends." Pan whispered over to Trunks.

Before Trunks could answer a demanding voice filled the room, "Is what you say is true brat?"

Looking up Pan saw Vegeta addressing her.

_Damn Saiyan hearing._

Pushing against the wall Pan began to walk toward Vegeta and Bulma, "Yes it is true. Or do you keep forgetting that my grandfather was named Goku. And my father's name was Gohan. You must be getting old Vegeta if you've forgotten already"

Bulma bit back a smile.

Vegeta just snorted, "Brat whether or not I am getting old you will do well to respect your king."

"Very well old man" Pan stopped at the bottom of the step with her arms crossed.

"Panny" Trunks placed a hand on her shoulder of warning.

_When did he follow me? I didn't know he was right behind me all this time. His hand…it's so warm_

"The mission is your." Vegeta stated.

Pan snapped out of thought.

"You are to leave before night fall." Vegeta continued to say.

"Father you can't do that to Pan! Pan is still too young to go on missions alone." Trunks blurted out.

"'Too young to go on missions alone?' so it's now me being too young and not being a girl." Pan glared at Trunks.

"Well uhhh…" Trunks put his hands up in deference

"I am NOT too young to go on missions alone!" Poking Trunks in the chest she growled, "How dare you say something like that to me?! I'll show you Trunks Vegeta Briefs! I am not too young!!"

Turning to face Vegeta and Bulma Pan said calmly, "If I take this mission alone. I will leave right away"

Vegeta nodded.

_First it's me being a girl NOW it's me being too young. Wait and see Trunks I will prove you wrong._

Turning on her heel Pan stormed out of the room not caring she made a huge scene in front of all these people.

"This meeting is now at a closer. Be gone." Vegeta's voice rang through the room.

"Oh why did I have to go and say that!?" Trunks rubbed his fingers through his hair.

"Because you care about her Trunks." Bulma said walking down the steps towards her son.

"Yeah well she looks at it as a bad thing!" Trunks huffed out.

"Brat stop being a weakling. You're the crown prince." Vegeta growled out.

"Oh daddy! Don't be mean to Trunks!" Bra called out as she wrapped her arms around his waist giving him a hug.

"What do you want Princess?" Vegeta looked down at his smiling daughter.

" What make you think I want something daddy?" Bra said innocently.

"That's an easy one, you only call your father 'daddy' when you want something." Bulma said with a smile.

"Not all the time but there is something I want. I want you to change your mind about Panny. I want her around!"

"That is not possible." Vegeta stated, "She made her choice, she will go."

With that Vegeta turned on his heel and left the room.

"Awe! But daddy!" Bra ran after Vegeta

"Mom what am I going to do?" Trunks sighed

"Well the first thing I think you should do is catch Panny before she takes off." Bulma pointed at the ship through the window Pan was already in.

" Pan!" Trunks took off flying.

"Well this should be interesting." Bulma smiled and walked from the room.

**On the departing dock**

"Okay got everything I need." Closing the trunk Pan moved toward the exit of the ship to look everything over once more.

"Computer time before take off?"

"Take off in one hour"

"Thank you." Pan climbed down the latter out of the ship.

"Panny!" Looking over Pan saw Bra running towards her.

Pan smiled softly. "Hi Bra"

"Panny!" Bra hugged Pan tightly "Do you really have to go? You don't have to prove anything to Trunks!"

Pulling back from the hug Pan shook her head "I have to do this Bra. It's not just because of Trunks. I want to go where my father was born and see what my past was like on Earth."

"Panny!" Trunks yelled flying over to Bra and Pan

Taking both of Pan shoulders he shook her lightly "You don't have to go Pan. I didn't mean what I said about you being too young. I said it because I-"

"Trunks I've heard enough." she removed his hands from her shoulders "I am going because I want to go. It has nothing to do with you." _Okay maybe that's a lie. _

"We're going to miss you" Bulma walked over to Pan and gave her a hug as well.

"I'll miss you too" Pan hugged Bulma back.

"Vegeta may not be here but-"

"Woman, don't say things that are not true." Vegeta growled out

Bulma sent a wink at Pan.

"Brat you will do well not to forget your mission with Kami."

"I won't Veggie" Pan stuck her tongue out.

"Brat you're pushing it today." Vegeta crossed his arms

"I know" Pan smiled once more.

"Take off in 5 minutes." The computer claimed over the voice speaker.

"I still didn't look over the ship." Pan mutter to herself

Bulma waved it off, "Don't worry about it. I had it looked over already."

"Thanks a lot Bulma! Well I better get in my seat and ready for take off."

Pan smiled softly "I am really going to miss you all"

"We will all miss you too Panny!" Bulma smiled a sad smile.

"Yeah! Make sure you keep in touch ok?" Bra squeezed Pan hand.

"I want daily reports Brat." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Panny I-" Trunks took a step forward.

"I'll make sure I'll keep in touch and that daily report, you got it. Bye everyone!"

Climbing back up the ladder the door sealed shut. Taking her seat Pan looked out the window to see everyone now standing inside watching her. Bra was arm an arm with Bulma. Bulma had tears in her eyes. While Vegeta just stood there with his arms crossed. Pan's eyes then landed on Trunks. Pain and anger was shining through his blue eyes.

_Oh Trunks. _Pan felt tear form behind her eyes but she blinked them away. Turning to face forward she heard the computer count down.

"Take off in 5..4..3..2..1.."

_I am on my way to Earth._

Looking out the front window she saw Vegeta disappearing.

_Goodbye planet Vegeta. Goodbye Bulma, Vegeta, Bra and Trunks. __Trunks… I can't get that thought out of my head. The way he looked at me. Why did it feel like my heart was being crushed? Well duh…because you love him. Well yeah know Pan all your life he has only seen you as a little kid. I mean come on! He called you 'too young' the nerve of him! He also goes easy on you when you spa with him. That's all true! Your right I will get over Trunks on this mission. With his blue eyes and  
_

Pan let out a growl.

_I need to find a way to get these thoughts out of my mind._

"Computer, do we have sleeping compartments?"

"Yes. The sleeping compartments are down the hall and to your left."

Walking down the hall and making her way to the left Pan found the sleeping compartments.

"Never tried this before." Pan muttered to herself.

Climbing into a tube with a bed in it Pan looked around.

The sound of the computers voice filled the tube, "How long do you wish to sleep for?"

Climbing into the bed she got under the covers and turned on her side.

"Until we reach planet Earth"

A sweet smelling gas of flowers filled the tube Pan was in.

_Trunks…_

Pan felt her tears slide down her cheeks and then darkness took her.

* * *

YAY! Chapter is done! What did you think? Should I continue? I know it was kinda long so I hope you didn't mind! Please R&R! If you like this story please check out my others Miss. Independent and Vegeta's Mate. Until next time! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I am back! Thanks so much for the reviews! And if you read this story but didn't write a review thanks for reading. As for the people who did write reviews I can thank you personally.

WhiteTiger1992: Glad 2 hear it

Goodknight: will do!

fanfictiongeek36: Grammar was never my best even with word. So thanks for reading it with the errors.

transformersfreak19: since you asked so nicely…yes!

Noodle: lol okay! Updating on the way!

Misspurple- alright!

Thanks again now on with the chapter!

* * *

**Last Time:**

"Computer, do we have sleeping compartments?"

"Yes. The sleeping compartments are down the hall and to your left."

Walking down the hall and making her way to the left Pan found the sleeping compartments.

"Never tried this before." Pan muttered to herself.

Climbing into a tube with a bed in it Pan looked around.

The sound of the computers voice filled the tube, "How long do you wish to sleep for?"

Climbing into the bed she got under the covers and turned on her side.

"Until we reach planet Earth"

A sweet smelling gas of flowers filled the tube Pan was in.

_Trunks…_

Pan felt her tears slide down her cheeks and then darkness took her.

* * *

**The 2****nd**** year**

The computers voice rang through the empty hallways of the ship, "Incoming call from Planet Vegeta. Incoming call from Planet Vegeta. Now showing."

Bra face popped up on a screen in the main control room.

"Panny? Where are you?"

Nothing.

"Panny I called to tell you your mission has been canceled. They plan to send someone else to Planet Earth to talk with Kami. So come back home."

"Panny!" Bra began to pout.

Bra let out a sigh

"Well get back to me when you can. Where ever you are."

The screen went black.

Once again the ship was silent.

"Landing on Planet Earth."

The ship began to shake then there was no movement.

"Landing was a success. Welcome to Planet Earth."

Beeps and sounds fill the empty hallways.

"Sleeping compartments deactivate."

_Mmmmm…Trunks give me a few more minutes to sleep._

Pan turned on her side. Slowly she began to open her eyes. Blinking a few time she got her eyes in focus. Sitting up she looked around.

_Trunks? No, that's not right…. I'm on a mission…and_

Everything that happen came flowing back to Pan.

_Damn it all!_

Pan ripped the blankets off her body.

_Damn, damn, damn... I'll show him_

Pan growled.

_So we landed huh? It's about time. I feel like I've been sleeping for days!  
_

Standing up Pan walked out of the tube and went to the closest window.

_It's not so bad._

"Computer, location of where Kami is." Pan stated as she began to gather what she needed to leave the ship.

Passing by a mirror Pan notice something different about her.

_My hair…it's longer…how can that be? I know I went to sleep and…._

"Kami's location is north from here."

Pan started to feel around for his Ki.

_Got yeah! _Pan smirked.

She began to walk down the ramp. _I don't understand it…my hair is longer…and is it just me or did my breasts get bigger?_

"A call came from Planet Vegeta while you were asleep. Message saved."

_Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?_

"Play message" Pan growled out.

("Panny I called to tell you your mission has been canceled. They plan to send someone else to Planet Earth to talk with Kami. So come back home.")

_WHAT! There is NO way in hell I'm doing that! This is my mission! MINE! Fuck that! I'm staying here and WILL complete this mission_

"I'm leave! Computer, go into invisible mode till I get back!" Pan barked.

Pan paused before she took off.

"And please send this message back to them…"

**Planet Vegeta**

"Incoming message from ship 345"

"That's Pan's ship!" Bra shouted running down the hall.

"Trunks! Pan sent a message back! Maybe she's coming back home!" Bra shouted over her shoulder running by Trunks.

_Are you really coming back home Panny?_

Trunks walked slowly down the same hallway Bra took off running down. Finally Trunks came to a stop when he reached the computer room. Their Vegeta, Bulma and Bra waited.

"Play the message already!" Bra shouted.

"Playing message…"

("No.")

Bra blinked, Vegeta crossed his arm, Bulma shook her head, and Trunks frowned.

"Did I hear that right?" Bra blinked again.

"Did she say no!!! After a full year of not hearing from her all she said was 'No'!!" Bra shouted out, "That can't be right! Play it again!"

("No.")

Bra growled.

"Honey, maybe it's a misunderstanding." Bulma touched Bra's shoulder.

"Like hell! You heard her! 'No'" Bra spat out while trying to hold back the tears.

"Well let's see why she said it okay?" Bulma soothed her daughter. "Computer could you please show me what Pan's been doing for a year?"

"Uploading data, please wait."

"You can do that?" Bra looked up at Bulma with tears in her eyes.

Bulma smiled, "Of course I can! I'm surprised I didn't think of it sooner."

Leaning against the wall Trunks crossed his arms and listened.

"Download complete. Showing now."

A screen popped up with Pan being in the control room. She stands and pauses,

"Computer, do we have sleeping compartments?"

"Yes. The sleeping compartments are down the hall and to your left."

They watch as Pan picks out a sleeping compartment and tells the computer to wake her up when they land on planet Earth. Pan slept.

"Wait a minute! Is this telling me Pan slept for a full year!" Bra's mouth hung open.

"It would seem so" Bulma paused, "Well at least we know she's alright. Maybe she woke up and didn't know a year had passed."

"So what do we do now?" Bra looked over at Vegeta. "Daddy! Would you go get her?"

"The Brat chose to stay and fulfill her mission." With that Vegeta left the room.

"But daddy!" Bra followed.

_Somethings never change, _Bulma smiled at her daughter running after her father.

Bulma looked over at Trunks against the wall.

"You know kid you act more and more like your father every day." Bulma sent him a soft smile.

Trunks snorted and walked from the room.

_Ah Pan when are you coming back sweetie. My baby Trunk's is falling apart without you. _

Bulma shook her head and walked out the door.

Trunks walked down the hallway silently. Walking into his room he took off his shirt and walked out on the balcony.

_It's a clear night out tonight_, Trunks looked up at the planets and the stars.

_Pan… when you get home I swear you will have no mercy from me. For the past year I've thought of you day and night. Dreaming about touching you and being with you. I've had enough! I'm taking you as my mate when you get back... you will be mine_

Trunks licked his fangs.

* * *

YAY! All done! Long chapter too! Please R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people! Another chapter here! YAY! Thanks for reading! And an extra thanks to….

transformersfreak19 – Thanks! Keep reading your going to love it.

puertorrican-babe – we know Trunks is hott. That's why I write about him lol

MissPurple – well Pan is a babe now.

WhiteTiger1992 – TRUNKS! Stay away from her or I'll make something bad happen to

you!

Mego – glad you love it

The Spiked Dragon- AWE! Well I guess I'll just have to update then.

Musette Fujiwara- Just keep reading and you will find out your questions.

Kimeno-chan – thanks for the CAPS letters it makes me feel like you REALLY like it lol Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Last time: **

Bulma looked over at Trunks against the wall.

"You know kid you act more and more like your father every day." Bulma sent him a soft smile.

Trunks snorted and walked from the room.

_Ah Pan when are you coming back sweetie. My baby Trunk's is falling apart without you. _

Bulma shook her head and walked out the door.

Trunks walked down the hallway silently. Walking into his room he took off his shirt and walked out on the balcony.

_It's a clear night out tonight_, Trunks looked up at the planets and the stars.

_Pan… when you get home I swear you will have no mercy from me. For the past year I've thought of you day and night. Dreaming about touching you and being with you. I've had enough! I'm taking you as my mate when you get back... you will be mine_

Trunks licked his fangs.

* * *

_Oh come on! Am I there yet? How far north do I have to go? What's that?_

A head in the distance Pan saw a tower going high up into the clouds. She turned her head upward to see were it ends but couldn't see.

_Going up!_

Pan flew up till the tower came to an end. Looking down at the top of the tower Pan frowned.

_So this is where Kami lives? _

Pan sighed.

_Oh well here we go. _

Pan descended and landed quietly on the floor.

_Hmmm interesting place. _ Pan placed her hands behind her head. _And Trunks thought I couldn't do it. _

Pan smirked.

From the corner of her eye Pan saw something move.

She turned instantly into a fighting stands.

"Show yourself!" Pan yelled out.

Dishes crashed to the floor " Oh my! Please don't hurt me." The guy back up slightly.

"Mr. Popo is everything alright out-"

Pan turned to her new arrival.

"Kami" Mr. Popo exclaimed.

Pan looked at the guy who was just called Kami.

_So this is Kami? Hmmmm… he's a Namek. I never new that. _

"So your the guy they call Kami."

"I am. And you are?"

"It doesn't matter," Pan waved her hand in the air. "All you need to know is I come from Planet Vegeta and-"

"Planet Vegeta! My goodness that's a long ways away." Mr. Popo exclaimed.

Pan glanced over at Mr. Popo then back at Kami, "We noticed you used the dragon balls without telling Planet Vegeta why. So they sent me here to get the answer."

Kami just looked Pan over then sent her a soft smile.

"Are you related to Goku?"

Pan crossed her arms.

"Yeah, he's my grandfather."

"And Gohan is he your father?"

Pan eyed Kami, "Yeah"

Kami smile got wider "I thought so, you have similar ki patterns as Gohan and Goku. It's so good to finally meet Gohan's daughter. Please won't you come in for some tea? "

Pan tilted her head, "Finally?" thinking her thoughts aloud/

"Yes, Gohan and Goku spoke very highly of you." Kami paused, "Won't you please join me for some tea? We can discuses the use of the dragon balls."

_Grandfather and father talked about me? _

Pan smiled, "Sure, but ummm…." Pan looked at the pile of broken dishes

Kami let out a chuckle.

"Breaking dishes must run in your family, because Goku did it all the time."

Kami shook his head, "Don't worry we have more in the kitchen. Please follow me"

Kami began to walk the same way he came from.

Mr. Popo watched as Pan followed Kami into the garden.

**On Planet Beartalk**

_Ahhh…so this is the daughter of Gohan. Hmmmm…now how do I earn her trust?_

The image of the mirror changed into the Saiyan who was going to take Pans place.

_The other ship hmmm what a weakling to send to do a real mans job._

He snapped his fingers.

The Saiyan on the ship fell to the ground gasping for air then was motionless.

He smirked.

_All is in order now _

He placed his fingers in front of his forehead and was then standing next the fallen Saiyan.

_That was too easy. _The man looked down at the dead Saiyan he just killed.

Looking out the window he saw Planet Earth.

The man smirked.

_Revenge is almost in my grasp father and this time we will win. _

* * *

Chapter 3 is over! Also I wanted to say my little sister help me out this one. (I need to give her some credit) Sorry it took so long. Please R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4

Musette Fujiwara : BWHAHAHAHA! What will happen next?

Mego: will do!!

Jaedeon Sierra- thanks for the picking up my story. In this one I have it typed a certain way but if you like check out my other stories. (Couples of Bulma and Vegeta) Thanks for the review.

xItachis-Luverx: "Oh yea I'm awesome!" (11 years old little sister) Thanks for the review! You made my little sisters day.

Nikki-4: Thanks for the pick up! Glad you like it!

* * *

**Last Time:**

**On Planet Beartalk**

_Ahhh…so this is the daughter of Gohan. Hmmmm…now how do I earn her trust?_

The image of the mirror changed into the Saiyan who was going to take Pans place.

_The other ship hmmm what a weakling to send to do a real mans job._

He snapped his fingers.

The Saiyan on the ship fell to the ground gasping for air then was motionless.

He smirked.

_All is in order now _

He placed his fingers in front of his forehead and was then standing next the fallen Saiyan.

_That was too easy. _The man looked down at the dead Saiyan he just killed.

Looking out the window he saw Planet Earth.

The man smirked.

_Revenge is almost in my grasp father and this time we will win. _

* * *

"So let me get this straight you needed to use the dragon balls for a pair of underwear? Because some bad guys wanted the wish for something else…"

"Indeed. It was the first thing that came out of his mouth."

"The pig's mouth?"

"Correct"

Pan leaned back in her chair and blinked

_Well what did you expect Pan? How am I going to tell Planet Vegeta? 'Well Planet Vegeta you got all upset over a pair of underwear. Oh did I forget to mention it was the pig's idea?' _

Pan rolled her eyes. _How did I get so lucky with this mission?_

"Could you put it in writing for me because I don't think anyone is going to believe this"

Pan plopped her feet on the chair next to her.

Kami smiled. "I believe you may be right. Mr. Popo? Could you please get me some paper and something to write with?"

"Of course Kami"

Pan glanced over her shoulder to see Mr. Popo leaving the garden

"So is Mr. Popo your slave or something"

Kami chuckled. "No, he's just a good friend who helps me around here and there"

Pan glance back over at Kami

"Must be nice," Pan smiled softly "I have a friend like that at home too. Though at times he really can be a pain in my ass"

Pans eyes widen "I'm sorry maybe I should use a better word then 'ass'"

Kami smile widened "So what's your friend name that you claim is a pain in your ass?"

Pan laughed

"That would be Trunks"

"Trunks, that wouldn't be the Prince of Vegeta, Vegeta son? Correct?"

_With his blue eyes I get lost in…his smile that makes me wish he looks at me as a woman and not a child. PAN! Cut it out! You are here to get over him not…wait? Did Kami say something?_

Pan blushed "I'm sorry what did you say?"

Kami bit back the chuckled "Is he Vegeta's son?"

"The one and only." Pan rolled her eyes.

Amusement shinned through Kami's eyes "Also someone you love."

_Why did that sound like a statement, not a question?_

Pan mouth open to say something

"Kami I found what you needed." Mr. Popo placed down the paper and pen in front of Kami.

"Alright let me just write this out so you can be on your way. You did say you were in a rush to get back right?"

Pan blinked. _When did I say that? I don't think I ever did..._

"After all your friend Trunks is waiting"

**Flying back to the ship**

_That went well. _

Pan let out a growl tightening her hold on the message

_How dare he think I wanted to get back as soon as possible? It has nothing to do with Trunks! I just want to be back at home in my nice bed and to be around people I know! I mean come on… does it really show that much? No Pan! You are to forget about him! He thinks you as just a little girl. And…who the hell is that? Seems to be coming from the direction of my ship…. _

Looking out Pan spotted another ship with a guy standing out in front of it.

_Well guess this is the guy who was supposed to replace me. Too bad, mission is already done._

Pan smirked as she landed.

_Huh. This guy is too handsome for his own good. Shame he will go back empty handed and have no honor. _

Pan glanced at well formed body, his hair was black and spiky, his eyes a deep sea green. Then Pan's eyes landed on his lip which was now turned into a charming white smile.

_I bet he's a sweet talker lair_

"Hello my lady, you are by far the most beautiful creature I've ever seen" the handsome man bowed

_DING! We have a winner!_

Pan walked past the handsome man

She called out over her shoulder, "That's good to know"

Pan walked over to her ship, "disenable invisible mode"

"At your command."

The ship came into view.

"May I accompany you on your way back to Planet Vegeta? My ship seems to be broken."

Pan growled.

She glanced over her shoulder at the handsome man.

"I am sorry my name is Katsuro."

_Victories son? Hmmm, not today your not. Well might as well give him a break. I mean coming back to Vegeta empty handed then without your spaceship? That's pretty bad. What's one more person?_

Pan sighed.

"Pan. Lets go."

Pan stepped onto the spaceship

_I know who you are already Pan and don't worry this will be a ride you'll never forget! _

Katsuro followed.

* * *

YAY! Done with this chapter please R&R! 


	5. Chapter 5

Since I've been bad with updating i figured i would give you 1 more chapter. Happy early V-day!

Crispy: Thanks for picking up this fanfic! Hope you'll enjoy the rest.

Anon: Miss. Independent has been updated and now this one is going to be.

Musette Fujiwara: a lot of fun surprises just wait and read!

Transformersfreak19: children play nicely. Lol

Nikki-4: Just keep reading and all your questions will be answered! Thanks for keeping up!

* * *

**Last Time:**

"May I accompany you on your way back to Planet Vegeta? My ship seems to be broken."

Pan growled.

She glanced over her shoulder at the handsome man.

"I am sorry my name is Katsuro."

_Victories son? Hmmm, not today your not. Well might as well give him a break. I mean coming back to Vegeta empty handed then without your spaceship? That's pretty bad. What's one more person?_

Pan sighed.

"Pan. Lets go."

Pan stepped onto the spaceship

_I know who you are already Pan and don't worry this will be a ride you'll never forget! _

Katsuro followed.

* * *

Walking into the main control room Pan sat down in the chair with the message still firmly in her hand. Leaning back she let out a big sigh. 

She looked down at the message in her hand.

Frowning she placed the message in her upper armor to her Saiyan suit.

_I get this important mission to go see Kami about the dragon balls and he comes up with story of a pig and underwear. _

Pan lets out another sigh and leaned her head forward into her propped hands. Her long black hair fell down her arms past her elbows.

_And here's another thing! How the hell did my hair get so long?_

Pan growled.

"Are you not feeling good my beauty?"

Pan glanced up at the guy named Katsuro.

_Did I fail to forget this guy over there?_

Pan rolled her eyes, "I'm feeling fine. Thanks."

Pan stood up, "Computer make way to Planet Vegeta."

"Making way to Planet Vegeta, time in getting there will be one year. Taking off now"

"Wait a minute! One year!"

_That would explain so much if that is true! My hair being as long as it is and my breasts. Damn I slept through a whole year! And that message…_

Pan's face paled.

_That message I sent back! What will they think…_

Pan was jerked out of thought as the ship hit the ending of Earths atmosphere. Losing her balance she fell but was caught by strong arms. Looking up she saw Katsuro smiling down at her.

"Just what I thought you would feel like in my arms."

Pan blinked once then twice. Then a small creep of blush glazed her cheeks.

_It's just a bunch of pretty nothings Pan! _

Pan growled and pushed her way out of his arms.

Letting her go Katsuro stood and smiled, "What were you thinking about my beauty? May I ask?"

"I wanted to get back home sooner then one year, I was just upset how long I must wait" Pan lied through her teeth.

"If that is the only problem," Katsuro laughed, "then fear not I can get you to Planet Vegeta within a blink of an eye."

_What the hell is up with this guy? If what he tells me is true then why didn't he just do it himself alone? That is if he CAN do it. He honestly thinks he can get me to Planet Vegeta in a blink of an eye. I'd like to see him try._

Pan laughed.

"Oh can you?" Pan challenged with amusement.

Katsuro took a step towards Pan, "Oh yes my beauty. There is only one thing I ask for doing it."

"Oh?" Pans eyebrow went up, "And what is that?"

Katsuro eyes light up with something Pan couldn't place,"I would like to call upon you when we are back in Planet Vegeta."

_Call upon me? _

Pan laughed again.

"Alright," Pan grinned, "And if you can't get me there in a 'blink of an eye' then you have to tell all of Planet Vegeta what a lair you really are."

"Very well, do you want to make a call to them before we go?"

"No, let's just go now"

_This is something that I doubt would happen, so no need to give them a false alarm._

"Would you please come into my arms?" Katsuro opened his arms out to Pan.

Pan looked at his open arms for a minute

"It is something that must be done so we both can get there."

Katsuro smiled.

Stepping into him, Pan let his strong arms wrap around her. She looked up at him. He placed his two fingers between his fore head.

_So that's all it is? He just places his fingers in front of his forehead. _

Pan blinked.

"Okay Mr. Lair. Enough is enough." Pan broke out of his arms, "I think when we get back to Planet Vegeta someone needs to tell everyone what a lair he is."

Pan turned on her heel and stopped dead in her tracks.

There standing in front of her was Bulma.

"Panny?" Bulma placed a hand over her mouth out of amazement.

Pan opened and closed her mouth,"Bulma?"

"Panny!!" Tears formed in Bulma's eyes, "Is that really you?"

Bulma reached out and gave her a warm hug, "Oh Panny! Welcome home!! Where have you've been kid? You've only messaged us once."

Before Pan could answer, a pouting voice filled the room, "Mommy! Daddy still won't go after Pan! I want her back with-"

Bra stopped in the doorway, "Panny?"

No sooner did Bulma pull away Pan was once again wrapped into another hug.

"Panny!" Bra cried out, "It's been so long! You're here! You're really here! Pan's back!!"

Bra pulled back then placed her hands on her hips "What the hell did you think you were doing! You were assigned to give my dad weekly reports! He didn't even get one! Except that damn "No" one! A whole year goes by and…. who is this good looking guy?"

Pan blinked then looked back over at Katsuro.

Katsuro green eyes caught Pans.

Pan rolled her eyes at him.

_Well I guess he's going to be "calling" on me_

Pan then glanced back at now distracted Bra, "This is the guy who you sent to take my mission from me."

Bra gave him a big smile, "Well! You're the one who-"

"He's an impostor." A voice boomed through the room.

Looking over Pan saw Vegeta in the shadows with his arms crossed leaning against the wall. Next to him was…

_Oh my…_

Pan's eyes took in the year older Trunks.

* * *

HAHA! I know I am so mean! However i do have some good news. I posted a new COMPLETE story of Vegeta and Bra, Father & Daughter called "Little One" Please check it out! And if you liked this chapter please R&R 


	6. Chapter 6

Happy V-day! Since it's a time for love, I am updating another chapter for all the viewers who love this fanfic!

Musette Fujiwara: lol glad you like it though it was Vegeta who said it. Lol

transformersfreak19: lol guess Trunks doesn't like the story falling asleep and all lol

Nikki-4: You have a great week too!

Ladybugg: lol yeah spelling isn't my strong suit like yours. Thanks for reading though even with my missed spelled words. EnJoY!

* * *

**Last Time:**

Katsuro green eyes caught Pans.

Pan rolled her eyes at him.

_Well I guess he's going to be "calling" on me_

Pan then glanced back at now distracted Bra, "This is the guy who you sent to take my mission from me."

"No, he seems like an imposter to me." The voice boomed into the room.

Looking over Pan saw Vegeta in the shadows with his arms crossed leaning against the wall. Next to him was…

_Oh my…_

Pan's eyes took in the year older Trunks.

* * *

His hair was now longer then his normal short length, his body was more build and formed, his ki was higher even with him lowering it, and his eyes... 

Pans breath caught.

His eyes were eyeing her like she was his prey about to attack.

"You right Vegeta; this isn't the guy we sent." Bulma frowned, "Who are you then?"

Pan breaking eye contact with Trunks, Pan turned to face Bulma.

"Are you telling this isn't the guy?!" Pan growled out.

Pan shot a death glare at Katsuro.

"Please my beauty let me explain." Katsuro bowed.

"You've got 10 seconds." Trunks growled out.

All eyes turned on Trunks.

Trunks glare remained on Katsuro.

"I am his cousin, Katsuro. He asked me to take over the mission when he sent me a distress call from his ship. He was under attack, though I do not know whom by. When I got there he was already dead." He once again bowed.

Vegeta snorted, "Weakling."

Bulma shot a glare at Vegeta, "I'm so sorry to hear that." Bulma placed a hand on his shoulder. "It was very brave of you to take on the mission yourself."

"Not at all my Queen, I found it to be quite pleasurable." His eyes looked at Pan, "After all if it wasn't for this sad happening, I wouldn't have met the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. And also receive her approval to let me call on her."

All eyes turned on Pan.

"Panny… being called on?" Bra's mouth gapped open, "Did you really agree to that?"

Pan eyed Katsuro, "Yeah its true and you may do so after I am done in the time chamber."

Turning on her heel Pan headed toward the shadows down the hall.

"Panny! You've spent too much time in there already! Besides you just got home!" Bra pouted.

"I'm behind on my training" Pan kept walking.

She passed by Vegeta and Trunks, "And who do you plan to train with Brat?"

Pan glanced at Vegeta.

_That's right each time I go in there I take Trunks with me_

Pan glanced over at Trunks.

He's eyes never left her.

_This is so not fair! He keeps looking at me like…_

"I bet Trunks has other important things to do" Pan answered simply and kept walking.

"No"

Trunks answer rung in Pan's ear.

_Of course he would say "No" _

Pan rolled her eyes.

_Well he may want me to come up with another excuse, but not this time!_

"Then I'll meet you there in 10 minutes."

"But Panny!" Bra yelled as she followed Pan down the hallway.

"Well that was quite a big surprise." Bulma shook her head, "Katsuro, do you have a place to stay?"

Glancing away from where Pan just left Katsuro looked at Bulma "No my Queen I do not however I will find some inn around here"

"Good. Let's go Woman" Vegeta began to down the hallway.

"Vegeta!" Bulma shot him another glare, "You are more then welcome to stay here as long as you like. Please take one of the guest rooms and take a load off you feet."

"A load off my feet?" Katsuro frowned.

"It's just an Earth saying" Bulma waved it off.

"Woman!"

"Enjoy your stay here." Bulma gave him a friendly wink, "If you need anything don't be afraid to ask. Unless it's Veget-ah"

Vegeta swung Bulma over his shoulder and walked away.

Glancing over Katsuro saw Trunks walking towards him.

He stopped in front of Katsuro and glared at him.

"She's mine."

With that Trunks turned on his heel and left.

_Not anymore, _Katsuro laughed.

**In the Training Room**

"You know Pan going into that chamber all the time makes you older. I mean you're only a year behind me now." Bra stated as a matter of fact.

Pan laughed, "Bra, I go in the time chamber to train not to get older then you."

"Just the same." Bra sighed and followed her into the training room.

_Not it's not_

Pan laughed.

"I just don't understand why you would bother." Bra spoke out thoughtfully, " I mean look at me I don't train and my life isn't over!"

"That's thanks to Vegeta" Pan muttered.

Bra's face got red. "I can take care of myself if I didn't have my dad!"

_Damn that Saiyan hearing. When will I ever learn?_

"If you say so Bra."

"I do say so and- Trunks!" Bra smiled at her brother. _This is amazing! Trunks is really going to train with someone else!_

Pan looked at Trunks, "You really took your sweet time in getting here." Pan teased.

"Well I'll leave you two to it!" Bra waved and walked out of the training room.

Pan watched Bra leave.

Looking back at Trunks she raised and eye brow, "What nothing to say? Maybe a 'Hi, how are you?' or a 'Welcome home Pan?'"

Trunks just eyed her and took a step forward, "I don't like you talking to him"

* * *

Chapter all done! What do you think? Please R&R. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and for the people who left comments…

Musette Fujiwara: Wait and read. Lol

Transformersfreak19: My story Trunks, not yours lol

Nikki-4: AWE! Thank you! I know you'll enjoy this one.

Jazzyfizzler: lol Thank you! Besides if I didn't have cliffhanger I think there wouldn't be something to look forward too.

The Spiked Dragon: well you don't have to wait TOO long because here's the next chapter.

Crystal: Glad you enjoying it! Thanks for the review!

* * *

**Last Time**: 

"I do say so and- Trunks!" Bra smiled at her brother. _This is amazing! Trunks is really going to train with someone else!_

Pan looked at Trunks, "You really took your sweet time in getting here." Pan teased.

"Well I'll leave you two to it!" Bra waved and walked out of the training room.

Pan watched Bra leave.

Looking back at Trunks she raised and eye brow, "What nothing to say? Maybe a 'Hi, how are you?' or a 'Welcome home Pan?'"

Trunks just eyed her and took a step forward, "I don't like you talking to him"

* * *

_What's with the attitude? And who is 'him'…dose he mean Katsuro…_

Pan frowned.

"I really don't think it has anything to do with you, Trunks" Pan glared up at him.

Trunks smirked, "Oh I think it has everything to do with me"

Trunks eyes wondered down Pan's body.

_Stop looking at me like that! I am not a meal your about to have!_

Ignoring his eyes Pan laughed, "Right Trunks. After all, everything dose evolve around you. Now come on lets get some weights to take in."

Pan side step him.

He followed.

She moved to the right, he did too.

Out of frustration Pan let out a growl.

"You're blocking my way Trunks. Would you like to get them?"

Pan crossed her arms.

Trunks just stood there his eyes now changing into a deeper blue.

Pan held her breath, she also took a step back as the excitement yet fear swam through her body.

Pan uncrossed her arms.

"What's wrong with you Trunks?" Pan tried to play the dumb card, "Did something bad happen? Are you not feeling well?"

_How does any Saiyan women stand that look and not want it?_

Pan bit her lip.

Trunks eyes fell to Pan's mouth. Looking back into her eyes he took a few steps forward.

With each step he took towards her Pan took a step back.

Pan gasped out in surprised as her back found the far wall _shit out of room!_

Trunks smirked.

He place his strong hands either sides of her on the wall.

She looked up at him under her eyelashes.

"Trunks?" Pan spoke softly.

"You lied to me before you left. You said you leaving had nothing to do with me." He growled out.

_I lied? Well no shit I lied. What's with this topic? Here I am getting scared of him and wait why am I getting scared of him?! This is Trunks! Where dose it say he's allowed to backing me up into a wall! Then call me out on my lie? All right you caught me…_

No longer scared Pan lifted her chin up stubbornly, "So what if I did?"

"You didn't even let me finish what I was saying to you that day." Trunks growled out softer.

Pan gave him a death glare, "Well then say it now."

_Dumb ass Saiyan! He's getting all upset about some bull shit a YEAR ago? And NOW… he's laughing?_

To Pan's surprise Trunks chuckled "No, I think I'll show you"

Using the wall behind her, Trunks stepped closer so her body was pinned between the wall and him. Before Pan could manage a word Trunks dipping his head and crushed his mouth to Pan's.

Taking advantage of her open mouth Trunks slipped his tongue in without a fight.

_Trunks..._

_Her taste _Trunks nibbled on her lips then slipped his tongue back into her waiting mouth.

_The feel of her against my body _Trunks grinded his hips into her stomach, Pan's small gasp was caught again by his mouth.

_My soon to be mate_ Trunk let out a growl and savagely devoured her mouth.

Pan's legs had turned to water. If it weren't for the wall and Trunks she would be a puddle at his feet.

_Trunks what are you doing to me? _She let out a moan and looped her arms around his neck. She met him with her own savage kisses, _Pan think straight! He is kissing the way you always saw him kisses the other Saiyan women!_

Pans feet were no longer touching the ground. The warmth of Trunks lips was gone.

Pan lazily opened her eyes to meet a pair of very deep blue ones.

Pan's breath caught.

_He's eyes are still…_

Pan broke free from his arm almost landing on her ass. She walked backwards a few steps and glared at him.

_How dare he treat me like every other Saiyan women he's slept with!! I am not a hit and go!!_

"What the hell was that?!" Pan hissed, "I'm not one of your Saiyan women who gets a thrill from your forced kisses! Nor do I like being taken to your bed as one!! Don't touch me again or you will have HELL to pay!"

With that Pan turned on her heel and stormed down the hallway.

Trunks chuckled, _Panny, your eyes told me otherwise… that deep brown…._ Trunks leaned against the wall_, you wanted to mate with me and we will soon my love._

Watching from the shadows Katsuro smiled, _So Pan still sees the young prince as a womanizer, _he snickered, _ This game will end shortly when i take her as my mate. _

* * *

Chapter finished! What do you think? Please R&R 


	8. Chapter 8

"You caught me

VvxLuvsSusake4everxvV: lol you can wait till it's finished then read it if yeah like.

Jazzyfizzler: Honey if Trunks had anyone against a wall who could say no? lol

Nikki-4: well the story wouldn't be much fun without it! lol EnJoY your week!

The Spiked Dragon: Well come on a guy has to ask for a kiss! Lol

Musette Fujiwara: Thanks for the review! Trunks is just being Trunks.

Ladybugg: Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

* * *

Pan lazily opened her eyes to meet a pair of very deep blue ones.

Pan's breath caught.

_He's eyes are still…_

Pan broke free from his arm almost landing on her ass. She walked backwards a few steps and glared at him.

_How dare he treat me like every other Saiyan women he's slept with!! I am not a hit and go!!_

"What the hell was that?!" Pan hissed, "I'm not one of your Saiyan women who gets a thrill from your forced kisses! Nor do I like being taken to your bed as one!! Don't touch me again or you will have HELL to pay!"

With that Pan turned on her heel and stormed down the hallway.

Trunks chuckled, _Panny, your eyes told me otherwise… that deep brown…._ Trunks leaned against the wall_, you wanted to mate with me and we will soon my love._

Watching from the shadows Katsuro smiled, _So Pan still sees the young prince as a womanizer, _he snickered, _This game will end shortly when i take her as my mate._

* * *

**The Sun Room**

"The nerve of him! Kissing me like that!" Pan ranted on stamping around, "It's unbelievable Bra!"

Laying lazily one of the couches Bra just shrugs, "You really shouldn't be mad though. Maybe he was-"

Pan shot a glare at Bra, "Don't you dare defend him. Bra his eyes-"

Knocks filled the room.

"Enter" Bra voice called to the knocks behind her.

Katsuro stepped in and bowed, "I'm sorry to bother you ladies however Bulma wishes your present Princess Bra"

Bra jumped up with excitement, "I bet she has that new gown done for New Years! By the way Pan you coming to the ball we are having that eve?"

"Do I have a choice?" Pan muttered crossing her arms.

Bra grinned, "Nope!"

Bra laughed and ran to the door, "We will talk later Pan"

Sending her a sweet smile Bra left the room running down the hallway.

Pan sighed.

Falling sideways into the chair next to her she closed her eyes. _Trunks what is going on with you? Everything is different since I left. I-_

"My beauty, did you enjoy your training in the time chamber?"

Startled Pan snapped her eyes open coming into view of two green eyes hovering over hers. _Hell I forgot he is still here._

Letting out a growl Pan waved Katsuro away from her face and shifted her legs forward.

Katsuro frowned, "Has my closeness bothered you? Or is it something else, my beauty?"

_No I find it very normal for a guy to hover over my face while I'm deep in thought._

Pan snorted.

"Not at all Katsuro" Standing up swiftly Pan made her way to the door

_Can't the guy take a hint? Well he is handsome and-_

Pan ran into something hard. Strong arms wrapped around her, surprised she took a step back without breaking the contact of the hard hold. Looking up she saw Katsuro's smiling face.

Pan blinked then looked back where he was just at.

_How the hell?_

"You have a habit of running into my arms my beauty." Katsuro pulled her closer.

Pan tried to take a step back but couldn't.

_Why can't I move? My body isn't responding to me!_

"This is where you belong" Katsuro muttered as he dipped his head down and caught his lips to hers.

_He's kissing you! Move Pan! Shit! My body isn't listening! What the hell is going on here? Did I just moan?_

Katsuro smirked as he saw Pan trying to break the simple spell he put on her.

_You will be mine now_

Katsuro deepened the kiss slipping his tongue into her willing mouth caused by the spell.

_How dare he!? I am going to kick his ass as soon as my body damn well listens to me! Anytime now…_

Pan growled, then found herself meeting him with the deepen kiss.

Katsuro's slide his hand into her hair while the other trailed down to her butt. Without a hesitation Katsuro crushing her body to his.

Pan let out another moan and slide her hand into Katsuro's hair. The other some how made its way to his shoulder pulling him closer.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I am kissing him back willingly! I don't want to be, yet my body won't stop. Is this the time when I can say for the first time in my life 'help'? _

Pan felt something cold on her back, opening her eyes she found herself looking up at Katsuro.

_I am flat on my back! When did this happen…_

Katsuro then began to thrust his hips and hers met his with the same need.

Pans eyes closed as she kept matching each thrust and kiss.

_That's right my sweet give in. Be mine._

Katsuro slide his hands down Pans Saiyan suit bunching it up he began to rip it open.

_What is he doing! Move body move! Why won't you move…_

The weight, the touch, and the lips of Katsuro were gone.

Blinking Pan sat up fast.

_Yeah so now my body will listen to me_

Glancing over she saw Trunks holding up Katsuro by the neck.

* * *

All done please R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Nikki-4: Thanks for the post! You too

Musette Fujiwara: Wait and read. ^_^

Ladybug: Thanks for keeping up with it!

Jazzyfizzler: haha I am glad you're getting into it thanks for the comment.

Neftis: I will don't you worry about it ^_^

___________________________________________________________________________

**Last Time:**

Katsuro then began to thrust his hips and hers met his with the same need.

Pans eyes closed as she kept matching each thrust and kiss.

_That's right my sweet give in. Be mine._

Katsuro slide his hands down Pans Saiyan suit bunching it up he began to rip it open.

_What is he doing! Move body move! Why won't you move…_

The weight, the touch, and the lips of Katsuro were gone.

Blinking Pan sat up fast.

_Yeah so now my body will listen to me_

Glancing over she saw Trunks holding up Katsuro by the neck.

_If this keeps up Trunks will kill him! I want that honor to me mine!_

Pan growls, "Trunks…." she jumped to her feet, "If anyone is going to be killing someone here it will be me."

Ignoring Pan both Trunks and Katsuro glared at one another.

_Who does he think he is! How dare he?! He didn't even look my way! They are both ignoring me!_

"Something wrong Prince Trunks?" A fake puzzlement look crosses Katsuro face.

_Something wrong huh? Playing the innocent one...you can't fool me! _Theblue eyes of Trunks tangled with Katsuro saying nothing his fingers tighten on his throat.

In the corner of his eye Trunks saw a foot coming his way.

Pan smirks, _Ignore this! _ A bitter voice hit his ears, "Trunks I said he is mine to kill!"

Trunks turns slightly letting go of Katsuro neck and catching her foot, spinning her while she was in midair she lands on the ground in a push-up position.

_When did he get to be so fast!_

Trunks turned back to see Katsuro is gone.

Pans eyes followed to where Trunks was looking at also seeing Katsuro is gone.

"You let him get away!" Pan stood her eyes flashing with anger, "When I say I will kill him, I will! Who do you think you are protecting me? I can fight my own battles!"

Trunks arms just crossed watching her little show of anger towards him. _Is this what marriage life would be like if I marry her?_

Pans chest rises and falls at a faster pace as she continues, "Who do you think you are my mate?"

_You can't protect me like that or be involved if someone else is going to mate with me…You never cared before! And now you do? _

Trunks eyes take hers into a deeper stare, a warning she should stop while she is ahead.

_Don't give me that look! You had no interest in me until I got back from my mission so guess what Trunks?_

Pan makes a snorting sound.

She answers her own question, "Not likely, not even close!"

_That's right bubby! Your not MY MATE!_

Walking over to him she presses her index finger into his chest, "He is my battle, say out of it Trunks, it's not your place."

_You go girl! Put him in his place!_

With a cut nod she drops her finger she brushes past him.

_Stupid Saiyan thinking he can get involved with my life!_

Trunks strong hand reaches out to catch hers.

She turns to hiss out something, yet her eyes catch his deep blue eyes.

Pans breathe catches. _Deep blue eyes again…_

Stepping toward her Trunks let her small soft body brush to his large hard one.

"Pan," Trunks voice was dangerously low.

Pan swallowed as she jumps in before he could say another word, "I am going now, no need to wast-"

The last of her sentence was caught off by Trunks words, "You will be my mate."

Pan stood there shocked her blood singing with need to be one with him, to be his mate like he said.

_You will be my mate…his words…_

Bending down Trunks settled his mouth over her shoulder close to her neck. Pan's skin was bare to him, thanks to the rough pulls of Katsuro fingers on her suit.

"Trunks…" Pans body weakens feeling his mouth sucking softly on her skin. Her words now lost to even speak as a warm unknown heat spreads through her body; her head falls back spilling her raven hair downward. The sunshine catching the light as Trunks mouth marks his future mate.

_Trunks…what are you doing…by doing this you mark me as taken until our true markings of mates come to be…_

Her eyes drift closed as her lips part with soft pants. Her legs start to buckle; a strong arm slips around her waist dragging her body to his in need.

Pan moans, "Trunks…"

Trunks tongue licks over the mark he left on her, his fangs lightly brushing the skin hungering for the time when they can sink into her warm flesh. His head rises to look at his soon to be mate.

Pans eyes flutter open looking to the ceiling tipping her head back up her eyes meet the same deep blue ones.

Trunks grins seeing the same deep brown eyes as last time. _The mark has been made Panny now all that's left is the bite and us becoming one._

Her pink tongue darts out of her lips as her eyes find the same place where he just marked her on his body.

_All I have to do is mark him with a promise mar and we are set to become mates for life…no one can break it…_

Shaking her head she steps back, without thinking Trunks let her go.

_I can't… not right now…snap out of it…you got to find Katsuro...if Trunks didn't come in time I would've been his mate…damn him! He will pay for that!_

"I got to find him." Pan steps aside and walked out of the Sun room.

Turning Trunks standing there for a moment his deep blue eyes follows Pan back as she leaves the sun room.

_The first step is done… the next one will be made tonight… before Katsuro comes for her again. She will be my mate and carry the next child of Vegeta._

He smiles softly crossing his arms he follow Pans path to find Katsuro.

Watching from above Katsuro snarls, "It we be tonight, she will not find happiness with you young Prince."


End file.
